extroyerblacktigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Zenoria
Queen Zenoria (real name: Zephyra) is the leader of The Underworld, a division of the Alpha legion. She was once a member of an angelical race of beings named Malai'kians, though they were corrupted by the Alpha and turned into Underworlders. History Early Life Zephyra was the daughter of the leaders of a large group of rebels named Black Phoenix, an empire whose ideals collided with those of the Order of the Light. Leading to a war that took years to end, the Black Phoenix was taken down and most of its members were mercilessly killed by the Order of the Light. Zephyra's father was killed though her mother survives and leaves her daughter behind, who is found by the leaders of the Order of the Light, and who would become Kryfixa's parents years later After being adopted, Zephyra's origins were hid by her adoptive guardians. At the same time, Kryfixa was born and they both grew up as sisters, though Zephyra was often mistreated by others around her due to her origins. One day, Zephyra's real mother managed to find her and eventually told her about her real origins, which caused her to rebel against her parents and leave her home to live with her real mother. She was eventually discovered by the Order of the Light and was killed, much to Zephyra's shock. The Alliance After Dollmaker's defeat, Black Angel and the Gladiators seeks for the help of Zenoria, who agrees to join forces with them. Personality Zephyra was a quiet individual who often had troubles to interact with people and though subtle, she knew that people treated her differently than her sister, which led her to believe that she lived on her shadow. As a result, she would often isolate herself and had an unstable relationship with her family, often arguing with them. When she met her real mother, she was glad and felt loved for the first time in her life and hoped to live in peace with her, though she was eliminated before they could do so. After being infected by the Alpha, she changes her name to Zenoria as an homage to her deceased mother. Driven by revenge, she was obsessed with the ideals of the Black Phoenix to create an egalitarian society, though her views were distorted as she considered the non-Infected Malai'kians inferior and wanted to eliminate those who refused to join her. She developed a personal vendetta against Kryfixa's parents, referring them as 'hypocrites'. Successfully winning the war, Zenoria became ambitious and cruel, wanting nothing but to rule over space and conquer everything on her sight. Destroying many planets and slaving many people, she forced them to join her society and her cause. She enjoys to bring the worse on people and states that they should embrace their inner darkness, and often enjoys to torture her prey before killing them or turning them into one of hers. As the series progresses, Zenoria's sanity slowly fades as she is constantly losing battles against the Guardians and is under the pressure of Omega, her true leader. After being taken down by the Guardians with the help of her sister and the Techno-Killers, Zenoria becomes extremely revengeful and a even darker side of her comes to light. Unable to accept the fact that her empire fell and that her sister betrayed her, Zenoria decides to torture, brainwash and break Brian just to anger his family and friends for everything they had done, though it backfires and she ends up dead. During the process, she developed a motherly obsession and genuinely showed that she wanted to have sons. This is better shown after she is revived, as she decided to have many sons to live up to her legacy. Abilities Zenoria has superhuman conditions and can release fire projectiles from her hands and mouth. She is quite agile and shows proficience at combat, being capable of matching Knight's skills with ease. Besides, she also has acess to a dragon form that gives her the power of flight and can emit sonic screams from her mouth. She nicknamed said form as "Fallen Angel" form. In the future, Zenoria is brought back and returns with some limitations, such as not being able to fly anymore or emit sonic screams. However, she still retains her superhuman conditions, such as strength and agility and the ability of tossing fireballs from her hands. She lso counts with a team of genetically-modified Black Dragons to assist her on her missions. Appearance Relationships Brian/Knight Kryfixa Kryfixa was Zenoria's adopted sister. They had a very unstable relationship, mostly due to Zenoria's antisocial nature and her paranoia of being unable to be loved by her family or be respected by the people around her. Despite her resistant and lonely behavior, Kryfixa always attempted to get close to her and befriend her, though she mostly failed. After Zenoria's rise, she forces her sister to rule her empire with her, though her power is intentionally limited. Yalia Sheiss Yalia and Zenoria are enemies. In the future, Zenoria is revived by Warren and goes berserk, attacking the city and torturing Brian and his family by reappearing and remembering the horrible things she had done - of which Yalia later on acknowledgles and is deeply angered and disgusted towards her. In their last fight, Yalia manages to enter on Zenoria's head and constantly torments and provokes her by referring to her original name. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alpha Members Category:Future Characters